pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Lander
by George J. Dance Tim Lander (born February 26, 1938) is a Canadian poet and busker. Life Lander was born in Surrey, England. He was evacuated from London during World War II, and lived at an English boarding school from 6 until 18. He then joined the British Army and served in Malaya. Later he studied geology and zoology at the University of London.Tim Lander, Joanne Arnott blog, Blogspot, Web, May 20, 2012. In 1964, Lander emigrated to Canada. He lived primarily in Vancouver, where he worked for Intermedia and attended the University of British Columbia. He earned a B.A. from the University of Alberta in Edmonton. Lander lives in Nanaimo, British Columbia, where he moved in 1977. He can be seen regularly playing a penny-whistle in front of the Regional Library branch at the Krall space (Diana Krall Plaza, downtown Nanaimo). He survives by selling his poetry, and enjoys the generosity of verbal exchange with passers-by."Tim Lander ," Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation, Web, May 20, 2012. He has published 6 collections of poetry, and more than 50 hand-crafted chapbooks. He has 5 grown children."The Glass Book (paperback), Amazon.com Inc., Web, May 20, 2012. Writing George Csaba Koller, Black Sheep Books: "Tim Lander is a national treasure, only most Canadians don't know it. He is a wizard with words and looks like one. His lovingly self-published chapbooks of his heartfelt poetry are truly collectors items. The Canada Council has finally recognized his importance – he has only been writing for the last thirty years. He is also a great performer: not only does he play the pennywhistle, he performs his poetry with the dramatic skill of a Shakespearean actor." Publications *''The Poetic Catalog of Fifty Necessary Characters: Rendered into English verse''. Vancouver: Orpheus, 1970. *''Except that You're Here''. Edmonton, AB: Tree Frog, 1971. *''The Romantic Manifesto for the Last Ditch''. Edmonton, AB: Tree Frog, 1972. *''Terrible Poetry from Tim Lander, '82''. Nanaimo, BC: Anian Books, 1982. * Like Stepping Stones above the Traffic (holographic poetry). Nanaimo, BC: privately published, 1987. *''The Contemplated Journey''. Nanaimo, BC: Nanaimo Publishers' Co-operative, 1987. *''The Ghosts of the City''. Nanaimo, BC: privately published, 1991. *''A Day in the Life of a Street Poet''. Vancouver: privately published, 1993. *''To An Inland Sea: Poems for the Gulf of Georgia''. Nanaimo, BC: Nanaimo Publishers' Co-operative, 1992. *''The Ballad of Ronnie Walker''. Port Townsend, WA: Sagittarius Press, 1993? *''Street Heart Poems''. Nanaimo, BC: privately published, 1993. *''The Meditations of Caliban: Poems''. Vancouver: Inter-Media Press, 1993. *''Poems from the Heart''. Nanaimo, BC: privately published, 1993. *''The Myth of Adam & Eve: An operatic dialogue for two voices''. Port Townsend, WA: Sagittarius Press, 1995. *''Les petites animaux / The Little Animals''. Port Townsend, WA: Sagittarius Press, 1996. *''The Caterpillar on the Leaf''. Nanaimo, BC: privately published, 1997. *''"Pecunia Non Olet". Vancouver, BC: Poem Factory (No. 8), 1997.Tim Lander, ABCBookworld, B.C. Bookworld, Web, May 20, 2012. *''The Glass Book: Poems. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis, 1999. *''The Book of Prejudices''. Nanaimo, BC: privately published, 2002. *''Inappropriate Behaviour''. Fredericton, BC: Broken Jaw Press, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Tim Lander, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 31, 2014. See also *Street performers *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Books *Tim Lander at Amazon.com ;About *Tim Lander at Poetry Gabriola *Lander, Tim at ABC Bookworld *Tim Lander, Joanne Arnott blog Category:1938 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:People from Surrey Category:People from Nanaimo Category:Alumni of the University of London Category:English immigrants to Canada Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Street performers Category:Canadian buskers